


Potwór

by soulfull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Will, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt Hannibal, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Coś musi się stać żeby człowiek został potworem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Orginalnie wstawiona na Wattpada, napisana dla pocieszenia, najlepsza historia życia.

Will jeszcze raz przebiegł nasączoną smarem szmatką po metalowej obroży.   
Ten, który pomyślałby o pierścieniach zakładanych na szyję niewolników prowadzonych na targ miałby sporo racji.  
******************************************************************************************

"Han ukrywasz coś przede mną" Hannibal stał przed olbrzymim lustrem wiszącym w przedpokoju zawiązując krawat. Uniósł brew i uśmiechną się kącikiem warg słysząc oburzenie w głosie Willa. Klasyczna reakcja zawsze perfekcyjnie opanowanego psychiatry.  
"Co według ciebie ukrywam Will? Wiesz, że nie posiadam zdolności telepaty"  
Frustracja, to czuł w tej chwili, przemożną ochotę żeby przygwoździć go do ściany, zmusić go do zrzucenia tych wszystkich przeklętych masek. Ale nie zrobi tego zbyt wielkie prawdopodobieństwo tego, że przy tym zginie, zbyt wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że straci całe miesiące burzenia murów. Wziął głęboki oddech, odruchowo położył dłoń na głowie Winstona siedzącego wiernie tuż przy jego nodze.  
"Han.....kochanie" patrzył jak Lecter zapina guziki kamizelki, robił to z niedbałą, charakterystyczną dla siebie, gracją."Uciekasz mi. Chowasz się za barykadą, nie dopuszczasz mnie do środka. Coraz mniej czasu spędzasz w domu, mniej jesz, co gorsze mniej gotujesz. Udajesz, tak dobrze udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku" Smutne, pełne bólu spojrzenie, Hannibal odwraca się, przez chwilę, przez ułamek sekundy widać coś na jego twarzy. Zmieszanie, zmęczenie, zagubienie. Potem wszystko znika pod wystudiowaną maską.  
"Will nie potrzebnie się martwisz. Twoje empatia znowu powoduje nadinterpretacje, a teraz przepraszam cię muszę zdążyć na praktyki"  
Założył marynarkę, wyciągnął płaszcz z garderoby, wyszedł. Lepiej by było gdyby był wściekły, gdyby trzasną drzwiami. Lepiej by było gdyby stracił panowanie, przygniótł go do ściany, uderzył. Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego.

Przebiegł dłonią po twarzy, spojrzał na Winstona skamlącego cicho przy jego nodze.  
"No cóż przyjacielu czas na plan B"   
Ruszył do salonu chwycił telefon. Zadzwonił, załatwił wszystko. Poszedł wyciągnąć walizki. Wtulił twarz w ukochaną koszulę Hannibala kiedy ściągał ją z wieszaka.  
Tak bardzo mu brakowało tej bliskości, pocałunków kiedy wracał wykończony z pracy, silnych pewnych rąk obmywających go ciepłą wodą, przywracających życie, po tym jak Will musiał zajrzeć w umysł kolejnego mordercy.  
Po tylu latach w końcu znalazł swoją pewność, bezpieczne miejsce, kogoś kto zrozumie i nie będzie oceniać. A potem Hannibal ni stąd ni zowąd zaczął się oddalać. Wznosić do połowy już rozebrane barykady. Will długo bił się z myślami nim przyznał to przed sobą, psychiatra się bał, więcej był przerażony. Starał się ochronić przed Willem....starał się ochronić Willa przed tym co narastało w Lecterze przez lata.   
Ale nie miał zamiaru dać się znowu odepchnąć, nie miał zamiaru patrzeć na cierpienie jedynej osoby, która kiedykolwiek zobaczyła w Willu,to kim on był, a nie zniszczoną zabawkę, zaprojektowaną do spełniania woli właścicieli. Dlatego spakował walizki, postawił je w korytarzu, wrzucił do plecaka ukochaną zabawkę Winstona i czekał. Czekał dopóki nie zaszło słońce, dopóki wielki zegar, kolejny pomysł Hannibala, nie wybił północy.  
Lecter wszedł do mieszkania, przywitał się ze szczekającym radośnie psem, odwiesił płaszcz, spojrzał na walizki stojące przy lustrze, zmarszczył brwi.

Will obserwował go z cienia, ze smutnym uśmiechem patrzył na mocno odcinające się na prawie białej skórze cienie pod oczami, na kości policzkowe wystające jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle, jeżeli to w ogóle możliwe. Podszedł do niego, odgarnął z twarzy zbłąkane kosmyki włosów, pocałował. Przez jedną chwilę Hannibal spuścił gardę, odwzajemnił pocałunek, przytulając Willa bliżej siebie. Przez tą jedną chwilę było tak jak w tych pierwszych miesiącach po klifie. Chwila minęła, Han przerwał pocałunek, zrobił krok do tyłu. Will stał sam na środku korytarza, zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki wdech.  
"Niepotrzebnie się rozbierałeś kochanie, wyjeżdżamy. Spakowałem cię już."  
Panika rosnąca w oczach, napięte mięśnie, kolejna maska.  
"Will mam praktyki, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na wyjazd w tym momencie."  
"Odwołałem wszystkie wizyty na najbliższe dwa tygodnie."  
"Dlaczego?"  
Will podszedł do niego, położył mu rękę na policzku, zmusił do spojrzenia w oczy.  
"Zabieram cię na Litwie."  
"Nie, nie, nie" odsunął się kręcąc głową. "Will nie możesz tego zrobić. Nie wrócę tam, nigdy nie wrócę, nigdy" głos mu drżał.  
"Hej, hej. Spokojnie kochanie. Musisz tam wrócić, inaczej tego nie pokonasz. To....ona wciąż będzie cię męczyć, musisz sobie wybaczyć."  
"Nie Will" oparł się o szafkę, stał bokiem do Graham, cień ukrywał jego twarz. "Nie rozumiesz, nie mogę tam wrócić. Nie mogę tam wrócić z tobą. Nie zapanuje nad sobą, uciekałem przed tym całe życie, stracę panowanie i wtedy wszystko się rozsypie" oczy pełne strachu i bólu błagały o zrozumienie. Will przełknął ślinę, czuł jak zimne palce zaciskają się na jego sercu. Chciał podejść do Hana, ochronić go, ale to nie byłoby mądre, zamknęło by lekko uchylone drzwi.  
"Będę uzbrojony Hanni cały czas, powstrzyma cię..."nie rób tego, nie obiecuj tego"powstrzymam cię jakbyś odszedł zbyt daleko"

 

Siedzieli w samochodzie, z każdym przejechanym kilometrem Hannibal coraz bardziej się oddalał. Zostawała tylko powłoka opuszczona przez część duszy, która była zbyt przerażona, żeby wrócić.   
Stanęli przy murach zniszczonego zamku, Hanni minął je nie zaszczycając ich spojrzeniem. Ruszył między drzewa, wpatrzony przed siebie, poruszał się niezgrabnie jakby nieświadomy swojego ciała. Szedł starą zarośniętą ścieżką z Winstonem tuż przy nodze.   
Z każdym krokiem wydawał się zmieniać, aż w końcu Will widział małe przestraszone dziecko, zamknięte w powłoce kogoś znacznie starszego. Zobaczył przygarbione plecy, spuszczoną głowę, zaciśnięte pięści. Poczuł ból, nienawiść do tych którzy go złamali, chęć wzięcia go w ramiona i ochronienia przed całym światem.   
Powstrzymał się, szedł z tyłu nie spuszczając wzroku z Hannibala, gotów zareagować na każdą oznakę niebezpieczeństwa.  
Skręcili na ledwo widoczną boczną ścieżkę prowadzącą na małą pokrytą śniegiem polankę. Hannibal stał na środku, spod paznokci wbijających się z skórę dłoni płynęła krew, wodził wzrokiem między starą stodołą o dawno już zawalonym dachu i do połowy zrujnowaną chatką.  
"Śnieg. Krew. Krzyki. Krew na śniegu. Krzyki. Krew." Will stanął koło niego, poczuł jakby ktoś wpychał w jego serce okruchy lodu. Nie mógł tego powstrzymać, nie mógł nic zrobić, mógł obserwować, mógł czekać, cierpliwie czekać na to co się stanie i zadbać o Hannibala niezależnie od tego jaka jego część nie będzie w stanie już wrócić do rzeczywistości. I to właśnie miał zamiar zrobić.  
Hannibal ruszył przed siebie, wszedł do domku, pies pobiegł za nim, Will wciąż stał, czekał obserwował. Ujadanie przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Winston NIGDY nie szczekał.  
Wyciągnął rewolwer, ruszył biegiem. To co zobaczył zmroziło mu serce.   
Hannibal siedział przy balustradzie zniszczonych schodów, po policzkach spływały mu łzy, palcami gładził chłodny metal metalowej obręczy. Wargi poruszały się wypowiadając niesłyszalne słowa mantry. Drżał na całym ciele, nogi podciągnięte pod brodę, niewidzące oczy wpatrzone w pustkę.   
Will schował broń. Podszedł, delikatnie wyją obręcz z rąk Hannibala, schował ją do kieszeni. Przyciągnął ukochanego do siebie, poczuł jego palce zaciskające się na koszuli, poczuł drżenie jego mięśni, mokre plamy rosnące od jego łez. Siedzieli tak, zagubieni w czasie.   
Will wstał, z Hannibalem w ramionach, ruszył do samochodu. Winston szedł za nimi.   
Ułożył psychiatrę na tylnych siedzeniach, zasnął gdzieś w połowie drogi, zmęczony płaczem. Pies natychmiast wsunął się pod koc, którym nakrył Lectera. Graham uśmiechnął się odgarniając włosy z czoła śpiącego kanibala.  
"Wróć do mnie Hanni, weź tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz, ale wróć" pocałował go w czoło, zamknął drzwi, usiadł za kierownicą.   
Ruszyli, jak najdalej od tego przeklętego kraju, jak najdalej od koszmaru.

 

Will klęknął przy tylnych siedzenia, uśmiechnął się czując język Winstona na twarzy. Położył rękę na policzku Hannnibala.  
"Kochanie czas wstać, muszę chwilę odpocząć, tobie też przydałoby się porządne łóżko."  
"Will?" Will uśmiechnął się, uśmiechnął się mimo tego, że jego serce zostało rozdarte na kawałki. W Hannibalu nie było nic z tego pewnego siebie, aroganckiego mordercy. Jego oczy lśniły jak oczy dziecka tuż po przebudzeniu, głos był mniej pewny, drżał lekko. Jakby Hanni był na granicy łez.  
"Tak skarbie to ja, chodź zabiorę cię teraz do łóżka, dobrze?"

Siedział pod ścianą, wpatrzony w śpiącą postać leżącą na łóżku, pociągnął kolejny łyk z butelki. Łza spłynęła mu po policzku.  
"Boże, nie jesteśmy w dobrych stosunkach, ale błagam cię, błagam cię, niech on znajdzie drogę z powrotem"

 

******************************************************************************************  
Minęły miesiące, z każdym dniem, z każdym tygodniem, Hannibal stawał się bardziej sobą. Kawałki układanki wracały na swoje miejsca.   
Will czule przebiegł kciukiem po chłodnym metalu obroży, znał jej historię, znał jej ból. Założyli ją kiedyś Miszce, zanim głód zniszczył wszystko. Nie powiedział o niej Hannibalowi, było za wcześnie, rany ledwo się zasklepiły.  
"Will!! Zejdź w końcu! Nie puszczę cię w teren bez porządnego śniadania!"  
Graham uśmiechnął się, odłożył obrożę do wyłożonej aksamitem szkatułki. Wstał, schował ją do szafki, zaczął schodzić po schodach.  
Wciąż nie udało mu się odzyskać tej części Hannibala, która kiedyś czyniła go człowiekiem, części odebranej przez krew, części odebranej przez śnieg, części odebranej przez krzyki i przerażenie. Ale udało mu się uciszyć bestię, przegnać dawne demony w cień.  
Już nikt nie mógłby nazwać Hannibala potworem. A to zawsze jakiś początek, prawda?


End file.
